The present disclosure relates generally to the field of reconfigurable handheld devices, and more specifically, to a reconfigurable handheld device that provides multiple display modes for users.
Conventional devices such as laptops or personal digital assistants (PDAs) have many drawbacks in terms of providing displays to users. As such, various embodiments disclosed herein are directed to reconfigurable handheld devices or other mobile devices that provide improved display functionality and multiple display options to users of such handheld and other mobile devices.